Misfortunes
by hiragizawa
Summary: Hiyuu Tatsuma and his group experiences a great adventure of life that only started with an oni fight. rated T for safety..
1. A fight for Life

Ahmm.. hi! This is my second one.. but I'm not that good as you guys... Ahm... Please ignore the weird sentence construction there... I'm not used in writing my works in English.. ^^,

It's just that I'm used on making manga rather than writing my thoughts..

Please take easy on me with regards to comments... ^^,

*I definitely need to do some research...*

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin

Yoshi!! Time to deal!!

--------------------------

"Then let's open the door and see for ourselves." He said as he held the doorknob of the room. Right after opening the door, they both noticed a flying foreign object heading towards them.

"You really have the guts to come here late and sleep on my class!" the teacher shouted. They were able to evade the thing that was thrown to them.

"That was a close one!" they both said. Looking at the teacher it is really visible that she was already agrieviating with anger and just controlling herself not to whack them down.

"get inside and don't do unnecessary things!"

Being seated the teacher continued the lessons that seemed to be interrupted due to their arrival at the class.

Only after a few minutes of being seated in the class, Tatsuma already feels sleepy. Still having his hood up, he slowly indulge into the call of sleep.

Kyouichi seemed to be observing Tatsuma, noticed that he was sleeping again. But it seems that he is not the only one to notice it., even the teacher.

"Hi..yu..Tat..su..ma.." gripping the eraser hardly, in a few seconds it became a projectile object heading towards the sleeping guy. As usual Tatsuma was able to catch it even if he still has his head down on his desk. "Hiyuu, can you answer the problem on the board? Now!" without a word Tatsuma walked towards the board and only for a few seconds he managed to answer the given problem given by the teacher correctly. After answering he went back on his seat and slept again.

The class was interrupted by a large 'bang'. Kyouichi and Tatsuma automatically stood up and looked outside the window the same as others. From their position there can be seen a large smoke coming from a distance.

"Tatsuma." The delinquent looked at his friend. The other just nodded.

"Maria-chan, I have a fever today so I will go home now."

"Me too, I'm having a stomachache." Tatsuma seconded

"Not again. You two are noticeably absent for the pat few days, if not, you often cut classes. Seriously, what are you doing?" but as the teacher turned backed her attention on the two students, they already jumped out of their room from the window. "What a thing to do! I'm not yet finished to what I'm saying!"

"Save that for some other time Maria-chan, we gotta keep going now!" said by kyouichi running away together with his friend.

"I really don't know what those kids are up to." Maria had no choice but to sigh and continue the class once more.

While the two are running they met the others along the way.

Arriving at the scene, the group noticed the great commotion on the place. Everyone is panicking and they finally saw the reason why as they raise their gazes up at the destructed building that is now being set on fire.

"Let's now get down to business!" the delinquent started to run towards the enemy. "Hiyaa!"

To everyone's shock the oni just shove kyouichi away. They say the guy hitting on the wall.

"Kyouichi!" it was Tatsuma. After looking at his friend, he also ran towards the enemy preparing a great attack. But before he could finally give his blow, the monster tried to do the same thing as what he did with the first guy. Gracefully, Tatsuma managed to avoid the blow and finally gave his turn. It made the enemy fall down but it wasn't enough to defeat it. The oni even managed to stand up like Tatsuma's hit was nothing.

"This thing is a stronger than we thought."

The further talk of the two was not continued as they saw the oni raised its head up and they could swear they saw its mouth bearing a light.

"Watch out! That thing is up to something!" Houraiji shouted, looking towards the direction of Aoi, Daigo, and Sakurai.

"Let's see that." Sakurai set up her bow and arrow, targeting the enemy. The oni spitted out something looked like a yellow energy ball that heads on Kyouichi and Tatsuma,. The two got out of the way and the attack is going on the others direction.

Sakurai finally released the arrow. The two attacks met ad collide, causing a great explosion. But it didn't end the fight.

"How persistent." Daigo exclaimed.

Before the group could move, the oni set out a large noise. It was like it was calling something. The noise made each ones head hurt.

"Aaah!" Aoi is now on her knees with her hands covering her ears hoping that it would lessen the noise that causes their headache.

The delinquent ran towards the enemy again, trying to strike it with his wooden sword. Merely ignoring the pain inside his head. Staying unfocused on the fight, kyouichi was just shoved again by the enemy.

"There's no end with this!" Sakurai is getting hot headed with every minute passing. They are taking long time than they expected to defeat the enemy.

"Oi, Tatsuma! Aim for that thing! This freakin' fight won't end unless we take this seriously."

"Got it!"

"Hiyuu-kun, I'll back you up!" preparing her bow and arrow, Komaki aimed her weapons on the direction of the enemy.

Tatsuma prepares for the last blow. "Now!" with the signal given he strikes the oni at the same time Sakurai let go of her arrows. They thought that the fight would end up already after the attacks hit the enemy. But it looks like there would be one last final act before they could say that it is over. To their surprise, the enemy exploded.

Misato had Sakurai and Daigo inside her barrier, while Kyouichi got at the back of the wall where he landed last time. Tatsuma, being closest to the explosion, didn't got any time to hide. He was blown away due to the shock near the delinquent's direction.

"Tatsuma!" his friend immediately went to him to check him out.

"Hiyuu-kun, daijoubu?" Aoi, Sakurai, and Daigo are now standing next to him.

"Don't worry minna. I'm fine." He smiled to them making a reassurance that he wasn't that hurt.

"Yokatta..." Aoi sighed with relief.

"You were close to join that monster in exploding." Daigo commented with slight amusement.

"That was lucky of you Hiyuu-kun. By the way I think that you got souvenir from that explosion.

As he looked at his comrade he noticed that she was looking on his clothes. When he looked at himself, he saw what the girl is talking about. He is now filled with the remains of the oni they just defeated. Both his clothes and wounds from the fight are now covered with the said dirt.

"Let's now head home. And Tatsuma, make sure that you would clean yourself well." Kyouichi says and lead off the way.

--------------------

I'm thinking of uploading the first three chapters that I did.. so far..

Nee?

Hope you could give me some tips on how to improve my writing skills.. (.)


	2. Being sick

Ahmm… Hi again.. I know it really took me long time before I was able to submit my story.. Well, I got busy from my studies.. And If I uploaded this thing even if it is still incomplete I would not be able to finish it..

I still haven't finished the manga I'm working on..

Rei: hey!

See?

Sashikamaru: geez, you really are a lazy person, hira-chan.

What?? Do you want me to erase you completely from the story.. I can do that you know. Now that the conflict within your country is starting..

Sashikamaru: sumumasen. Hira-sama..

Hmm.. That's good..

Sorry about that.. Don't worry I'll try to introduce my characters to you some other time maybe.. Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin *I love its story though..*

----------

The next morning..

Just after Tatsuma woke up he felt something wrong with himself. He went to the bathroom and checked himself in front of the mirror. He easily saw the changes in his appearance. His cheeks are redder than usual, and his eyes doesn't looked that alert. When he touched his forehead, he felt warm.

"It's a fever.. I wonder how I got this." Ignoring his condition, he prepared for school. Upon his walk to Magami high school, he could feel that his condition gets worse than the last time he checked this morning. He now feels a bit of headache and dizziness. Still, he continued his walk.

A few minutes after, he finally got into the school grounds. It doesn't take too much energy walking to school but he's now huffing. Slowly, Tatsuma endured the pain and went on. When he passed on Kyouichi's favorite tree, his friend immediately saw him and went down and walked with him.

Tatsuma smiled onto his friend trying no hide his condition at the moment as much as possible. But it seems that what he wanted to do is impossible at all. Nothing could escape from Kyouichi's sharp eyes.

"Tatsuma, is there something wrong?" there. The delinquent's ayes are too observant. It now appears that he could easily read him.

"Betsu ni..." The transfer student's voice trailed off, giving him a hint that his suspicion is right. Tatsuma smiled even more to make it seem that he just choked. But he didn't buy it.

"Oi, don't try to make that happy face in front of me." Kyouichi grabs Tatsuma by the wrist and pulled him closer. Then, he made their foreheads touch together and moved away after a few seconds of silence. "You have fever." Houraiji stated. It is more of a confirmation than accusation.

"Ahmmm…" he didn't know what to say. He really can't fool his friend at this time. No matter how he would try to deny it, he would surely won't listen.

"It would be better if you would go home Tatsuma. By just looking at you, I could easily tell that you can hardly bear your condition right now."

"It'll be alright, Kyouichi. This would wear off easily." He smiled again.

"You idiot. Don't blame me if anything happens to you."

"I won't"

Kyouichi grabs Tatsuma by the shoulder and walked together. The gesture was more like he was helping Tatsuma not to fall.

"Kyouichi.."

"If you tell another word, I'm gone kill you."

Upon hearing this Tatsuma smiled.

"Will you cut that smiling?!"

Tatsuma laughed.

"You bastard—"

Before Houraiji could finish his line the two heard someone speak from behind.

"The two of you together looks good." A male voice said. Grabbing their attention they turned their gazes towards the guy who speak. It was Daigo, together with Aoi, and Sakurai.

"Who said that.." Houraiji turns his head and asked with slit eyes.

"A.. no one?" the guy immediately backed off. It is not good to clash with Kyouichi when he is not in the mood.

"Let's go, minna. If we get late, Maria-sensei will be mad at us." Aoi turned around, keeping her smile away from the group. Even so, Kyouichi still noticed it.

"Tch!"

As the class starts, Tatsuma fells that his condition got worst. His body felt heavier than this morning that he could barely move. Even his head is painful now. For others not to notice, he held his hoody up and covered his face.

On the other hand, Houraiji had been observing Tatsuma ever since they entered the classroom. Undoubtedly, the guy's condition worsens each passing minute.

_This idiot didn't really know how to listen. _He even noticed that the 'idiot' was deliberately trying to hide his situation from them. Unluckily Maria thought that Hiyuu-kun is sleeping again in her class just as what he always do during the lessons.

"You really never learn, Hiyuu-kun:" the teacher is now fuming with anger. She threw the chalk she was holding onto Hiyuu. Unfortunately, the guy at the moment wasn't alert enough to sense the flying chalk heading towards him.

Tatsuma couldn't contain his pain at the moment so he decided to go with the urge to sleep. Slowly, he lowered his head to lie on the desk. Before he could finally doze off to dreamland he heard a little noise of a thing hitting hardly on an object.

_What a lucky kid._ Kyouichi grinned onto himself when he saw his friend being able to dodge the chalk thrown to him. It looked like he really didn't sensed the chalk coming and it's just that he fell asleep that the object didn't hit him. It went straight to the person sitting next to Tatsuma.

Hating loosing on Hiyuu, Maria grabs the mop beside the door. The teacher started keeping the mop there since she discovered that it works on waking Tatsuma up. Instantly the mop goes flying to the sleeping guy. To everyone's surprise, the mop didn't even hit Tatsuma. Kyouichi already caught it before it could touch 'sleeping beauty'.

"Houraiji?" even the teacher is surprised with what happened.

"Maria-chan let Tatsuma get away this time." The delinquent's eyes were serious as he looked directly on the teacher's eyes.

It is unusual for Houraiji to look like that in class. Without a word, Alucard-sensei just turned her back and continued with the lesson.

Meanwhile, Daigo, Aoi, and Sakurai are also wondering about Hiyuu's actions. They are tempted to ask a question about it but they felt that it is not the right time to do so.

The class goes on while Tatsuma is sleeping, If kyouichi didn't wake him up he would still be sleeping until lunch.

"Tatsuma, wake up."

No answer.

"Tatsuma."

Still no answer.

"Oi, Tatsuma!" the delinquent decided to shake his friend a little bit hoping that he would finally get some reply on the sleeping guy. After a few seconds of doing so, his wishes had been heard. The guy slowly stirred to life, automatically moving it's gaze towards him.

"Kyou…ichi??" Tatsuma's eyes could hardly focus. He even doubt that it is really Kyouichi that is in front of him. He couldn't get his head to concentrate more due to the throbbing pain that he

Is currently experiencing in his head. By the few minutes he fell asleep, he couldn't say that the rest he got totally helped him. His head is even more painful and it felt that it gained weight, he could hardly lift his head off the desk. His body didn't make any better too.

"Is it breaktime..already?"

"Yeah." Kyouichi looks troubled with regards to his friends' condition. By just looking at the guys face he could tell that he is having a hard time. "C'mon, let's go upstairs." Helping Hiyuu to stand, he grabs him again by the shoulder to be able to support him while walking. While doing so, Kyouichi felt that tatsuma's temperature had gone up way far from the last time he checked upon it. "Oi, are you still okay? You're fever had gone up you know?" he can't help himself to be concerned. It was the first time he is seeing his friend in this kind of situation. It's really something unusual to see Hiyuu Tatsuma getting sick, not to mention that the guy always looked healthy and alert. But looking at him now makes you think twice about the idea.

"A.." Tatsuma couldn't nod his head even for a bit. If he did, it would surely make his sight go haywire. It's really a good thing that Kyouichi is there to help. If he was alone, he would probably end up on the cold floor.

The two were both silent as they continue along the way. The delinquent is deeply troubled by the 'transfer students'' situation. He couldn't understand why he is really having bad doubt about the current happening.

Tatsuma couldn't hold any longer. He's just bearing the pain for Kyouichi, until they could reach the rooftop. But it seems like the luck wasn't on his side for today. He unwillingly gave in.

He guy slumped onto the floor when he fainted. Houraiji was surprised when he felt that his friend's arm slipped from his hold, and found hi lying down unconscious.

"Oi, Tatsuma!"

Hiyuu-kun!" there are others who approached the two. At a distance they saw Hiyuu and Houraiji walking side by side. They decided to approach them but before the group could reach the two, they saw Hiyuu fell down.

----------

Nagai… don't you think so??


	3. Treatment

Okay.. here we go again..

I'm wondering when did I start writing this.. hm..

Nevertheless this is fun.. It keeps me from loosing my head due to the heat of summer.. yeah!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin

----------

"Daigo, help me bring him to the clinic!" Kyouichi shouted. His face shows a mixture of seriousness and worry for his friend.

Along the way Ogami stopped them.

"What now?!" the delinquent seems to be really irritated at the time. He was in no condition to be reprimanded about his grades right now. Usually Ogami only talks to him whenever he gives an extra activity for them due to their absence in his class. "I don't have time to listen to your preach!"

"It would be better you would bring him to Sakuragaoka hospital." The teacher only looked at the unconscious student and then walked away. He stopped few meters away from them and spoke. "By the way Houraiji, I don't preach." And then he continued walking.

The four left were dumbfounded by the teachers' words. Analyzing it carefully they found themselves wondering why they should bring Tatsuma at that hospital. The common types of people brought there are those who are connected with the strange happenings in Tokyo lately, just like in the case of Aoi Misato, and Sagaya Reiji.

"Shit!" Kyouichi was the first one to pull his thoughts together. "Let's go with the opinion of Inugami." _That guy.. I'm really wondering why he do know that hospital._

The thoughts of Houraiji were cut when they heard Tatsuma groan in pain.

"Hang in there Tatsuma, we're gonna bring you to that old hag. She definitely knows what to do with your situation.

Arriving at the place, they immediately saw the 'old hag' taking some rounds in the hospital.

"Oh, Kyouichi are you lost?" the doctor greeted the group when she noticed them. Before the brown-haired guy could give his reply, Maiko came.

"Isn't that Hiyuu-kun?"

"There's no time for chitchat right now. Help Tatsuma!"

After putting the sick guy on a bed, Iwayama started observing him. After a few minutes, the doctor approached the group.

"It seems to be a normal flu. I don't see anything to be worried about."

_Is it really a normal flu? No, this feeling… _

"C'mon Misato-san, you can heal him."

Misato Aoi had been practicing on how to use her other powers wisely under the supervision of Master Doushin. So far, she was able to control her powers to be used in healing.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." The girl was really determined to help Hiyuu from his situation. When Aoi was a bout to hold Hiyuu's hand an unseen force repelled her and made her withdraw from what she was about to do.

"What.. was that?" Aoi was holding her hurt hand.

"What's the matter Misato-san?" even the doctor was curious of what happened.

"I.. couldn't hold Hiyuu-kun for some reason. It felt like there was a barrier that prevents me from touching him."

"Barrier?" Kyouichi tried to touch Tatsuma but nothing happened.

Once more the girl tried to hold Hiyuu but then again she wasn't able to do it. "I really couldn't touch him."

"What's going on Iwayama-san? Aoi couldn't hold Hiyuu-kun but Houraiji can?" All the people in the room are interested to hear some explanation from the doctor.

"Hmmm.. I guess there's more than just flu in this case. But even I wasn't able to tell what is it exactly in the first place." Iwayama walked towards the door. But before she left the group, she stopped from her tracks and speak. "Don't worry, we'll try to investigate more about his. I'll just have to examine the patient more. Maiko will be in charged for the meantime"

"Yes, Doctor."

"And I want to talk to the four of you. Follow me." The fat lady led the way towards the lobby of the hospital. "Ok then, tell me. What happened yesterday?"

"We fought an oni." It was Misato who answered for the group.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen something different from Hiyuu-kun yesterday?" the words of the doctor got Kyouichi interested in the conversation.

"None. He's quite normal yesterday. He's in his usual self."

A rushed sound ended their conversation. "Sensei, Hiyuu-kun wa!"

"Tatsuma!" Kyouichi immediately went to check his friend. The others followed behind. Upon entering the room they saw the delinquent leaning on the wall, obviously hurt. After noticing the presence of his comrades in the room, he shouted. "Watch out!"

They was a figure approaching them fast. Before they could realize who it was they are instantly attacked and thrown in the air. Each of the four ended the same as Houraiji. Coming to their senses, they finally realized who turned them down. It was Hiyuu Tatsuma.

"Daigo-kun, Kyouichi, help me pin him to bed!" the doctor approached the young man and tried to suppress his movements while trying to dodge its attacks as much as possible. But no matter how the three tried their best the result is still the same— they couldn't stop Tatsuma.

"Oi, old hag! What the hell is wrong with Tatsuma?! Why is he acting like this?!"

Instead of answering Kyouichi's questions Iwayama turned to Maiko. "What have you found out?"

"It's weird. There's another thing that is living inside him."

Before anyone could say a word they noticed Tatsuma approaching again, ready to attack. All in the room are shocked with the events. To their surprise, Kyouichi removed the cloth fro his wooden sword and faced the approaching guy.

"Tatsuma!! Snap out of it you idiot!!"

Both of them are giving harsh blows. As the others observe carefully, Houraiji was only dodging the other guy's attack and trying to restrain him from moving any further. He has no intention of hurting or killing his friend, knowing that he is not in his usual self.

The others started to interfere in the fight. They all tried to stop Tatsuma from moving. But even though the guy has a fever, it didn't stop him from showing all his skills in fighting. All of them ended up getting a beat from Tatsuma.

"This idiot.. I can't believe he surrendered that easily! I would make sure that I would be able to wake the hell up inside you! Damn it!"

"Houraiji-kun.." Aoi was bothered with Kyouichi's words. Her worries increased as Kyouichi started releasing his powers. But when he looked at his eyes he didn't see anything to be bothered about. His eyes are full of concern. She had no choice but to trust that Kyouichi would not do unnecessary things that might put Tatsuma's life in danger. She kept her silence.

Kyouichi faced his friend. "Wake up you idiotic person!"

There was no reaction with Tatsuma. It seems like he really intends to kill all of his friends. He started to prepare for another attack.

"You still haven't heard me, huh? We really had to come to this point…"

Hiyuu is now running towards Kyouichi, armed with his deadly skills and the thought of assassinating his friends with his own hands. Houraiji prepares himself for the coming attack and points his wooden sword towards the approaching figure.

When Hiyuu reached the delinquents position, he quickly strikes his sword to his friends and released a huge amount of energy. "Wake up!! Hiyuu…Tatsuma!!"

After a few seconds, Kyouichi ends up panting heavily while holding Tatsuma—giving his friend a support to stand. Obviously, the attacked worked on stopping the berserk guy.

"Kyou…ichi…"

"You're finally awake, huh…"

Yeah… A..ri..ga..tou.." Tatsuma passed out again.

"Oi! It took me a lot of effort just to wake you up and you're gonna sleep again?! You freakin'—" Kyouichi's words were cut when a hand kept his mouth shut.

"Before you talk some more, bring Hiyuu-kun on the bed first."

The delinquent was about to contest the doctor's decision but when he saw it's serious face, he silently obeyed.

Iwayama started to check on Tatsuma again after he asked the others to leave the room first. When the group came back, they were surprised on what they saw. Tatsuma wears an oxygen mask, and there are many apparatuses that are monitoring his vital signs.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he in that condition?" Aoi felt a struck of pity when she saw her comrades condition.

It was Maiko that answered the question. "His vital signs suddenly dropped in an alarming rate. If we don't find a way for him, he might die this way.."

_Die?? This can't be happening right??_ "Oi, old hag, what should we do?"

Let me observe him further first, before I will tell you what is going to happen."

----------

Was that too long??

Actually, I already wrote the succeeding chapters but I need some opinions to know what revisions I'm going to do with them.. (.)

Please be easy on me.. onegai shimasu!!


	4. answers

This fic is back guys!!

Thank you, for those who read and reviewed this!!!

Actually I have this anime's manuscript handwritten that's why I felt lazy encoding this thing. Haha.. sorry about that.

Sorry for those who waited for this… *if any*

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Majin, guys…

----------

After a few hours the doctor finally faced the group. Everyone in the room fell silent as they saw the expression on the healer's face. "We found an existence inside Hiyuu-kun." She started.

"existence?" Daigo asked. None of the woman's words were making a sense to him.

"Yes. You heard me right. And it's reacting actively inside Hiyuu-kun's body. I can say that this is the cause of his sudden condition, be cause we observed that the existence feeds on his powers. The stronger the power it's host possesses, the stronger it becomes—" before the woman can continue on her explanation she was cut off by Sakurai.

"Wait a minute. It feeds on his power? Is there such thing?" Well, it's not really realistic to think that there is really such thing that exists in this world. But more than any other people they were the ones who know the most on what is really happening on their place. They got strange power didn't they?

"An oni."

"What?!" The question was chorused by the group. All of them couldn't believe at the truth landed before their eyes. Or rather.. ears..

"Are you nuts?! How can an oni get inside Tatsuma's body?! Not even that idiot would let an oni live inside him and posses him. That's ridiculous!" The guy stood from his chair.

"Is it really impossible, Kyoui-chan…?

"Don't call me by that name!—" A thing crossed Kyouichi's mind. After a few seconds he was now wide-eyed looking at the doctor. "T-That's… the reason…?" His knees felt weak that he fell back to his chair dazed.

The woman nodded which made the others more curious on what their conversation went to. As we can all observe on the two can understand the situation, none of the other member of the group can relate on what the two is talking about. Which made them more nervous.

"What's that? Tell us! How is it possible to have an oni inside Hiyuu-kun?!" It was Sakurai who voiced out what the others are curious for.

"According to your story, the oni you fought exploded right? And Hiyuu-kun is the closest one to it."

"How could that be—" the girl finally got the point. "T-That…?"

"Yeah. The remains from the explosion got inside Hiyuu-kun's body and now creating havoc in his system."

Everybody fell silent.

Daigo remembered something. "But if Hiyuu-kun got infected, how come that we are not? We fought the same oni."

"As far as I can remember, you said that he was the closest one to the incident and the others remained unscathed because you were able to protect yourself from the explosion."

The pieces were now connected, giving them the true picture of the reason of their worries.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Aoi broke the silence.

The woman shook her head. "Nothing. All we can do is pray and hope that Hiyuu-kun will be strong enough to reject that thing inside him by his own will."

Damn! We're here yet we can't help him! This is bullshit!"

"Even if you say that, there's really nothing we can do about him Kyoui-chan."

"Damn!"

Everyone headed back to Tatsuma's room. Sadness and pity for their friend is the mood that lingers in the whole room. Dead air was scattered on every four corners of the place. The only sound that breaks the silence is the sound of the apparatus that monitors Hiyuu's heart beat.

"It would be better if you will now head back to school. Maria will be more suspicious of us if she will notice that we would go missing altogether again." All heads turned to Kyouichi who spoke. Though he just made a statement he still has his eyes fixed at the unconscious guy on the bed. No emotion could be read in his eyes or his voice.

No one dared to contest the decision. All of them can understand the guy's point. Lately they have gone missing on some of their classes because of their somewhat called missions at hand. And since they work in groups, it is really noticeable when they don't come to class or suddenly leave in the middle of discussions. Even their adviser Maria Alucard is looking them suspiciously. Well, they can't blame her. It is really intriguing that those people that are not so close during the classes and barely talks to one another will go missing in group everytime there is an accident occurring.

"How about you Houraiji-kun" It was Sakurai.

"I'll stay here. There's got to be someone left here and watch this idiot from time to time. Besides, Maria-chan won't ask further if we are not in her class. She's used to it anyway."

"Understood. We will be back after the class." Before leaving the room Daigo tapped Kyouichi's shoulders. Giving him a silent message that it will be over and there's the group to serve as a support.

----------

Luckily, Aoi and the others arrived just in time the bell rang, signaling that the break is over and the next class is about to start.

"Whew! We made it in time Sakurai-san."

"Why is that so, Daigo-kun?..." A figure appeared behind the guy. The three automatically turned at the voice's direction. None of them was able to speak when they realized who it was—Maria Alucard.

"Ahm…sensei…ano…e…to…" Aoi couldn't find any words that could save them from further interrogations. She was about to blurt the first thing that came inside her mind when another person appeared out of nowhere.

"Maria-sensei, can I interview you after the class?" You can now guess who the newcomer is. The teacher finally got her attention by the person.

"What is that for, Toono-san?"

"It's for the second part of the fist article that we wrote about you, sensei." Anko brought out a piece of paper that is obviously a draft of the magazine issue for the next month. "Know Maria-sensei more!"

After hearing this, the teacher automatically beamed. "Is that so? You should've told me earlier! I'll an appointment for you after this class, okay? Do you have any other plans for that article, I am willing to add suggestions!"

"Oh, about that sensei, I'm really planning to ask you for additional things for this." While talking to the obviously fooled teacher, Toono made a sign telling them that they should go inside the room already. The young journalist is buying them time for them to be able to escape the possible outcome of their being late.

Technically, They are not late. Maria-sansei arrived after they reached the door.

Slowly the three made their way inside the room, at the same time making a sign of thanks to Anko.

"We're safe now right?" Daigo asks. After that few minutes of tension, they were able to enter the room, their secret still intact.

"Yeah. We made it somehow, thanks to Toono-san."

"Maybe we should ask her to come with us after the class."

"Let's do that."

It took quite a long time before the class started because of Anko's marvelous distraction technique with the teacher. And when the teacher entered the room, she no longer pokes her nose on the business of the three students.

They thought that the class will go smoothly as they want it to be, but they were mistaken. She still managed to notice the missing students in her class.

"Where's Houraiji-kun, and Tatsuma-kun?" The three automatically tensed.

No one answered.

"Has anyone seen them?"

A student raised his hand and answered, "I saw them going on the rooftop."

"Those two…" The woman said under her breath, nevertheless she did nothing and continued the class.

---------

I'll be waiting for reviews guys!!

Ja!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hiragizawa XD


	5. Start of Something

**My deepest apologies if this story took look o update..**

**Telling the truth, this story is based from my handwritten manuscript which is also on hiatus.. **

**This is how far it goes..**

***Sniffs***

**Just tell me your opinion guys…**

**Just tell me if you want me to continue this story or not.. **

**Thanks for reading people~**

_**Hiyuu:**_** Hira-chna doesn't own Tokyo Majin..**

_**Kyouichi:**_** With that screwed head of her? No way.**

_**Hiyuu:**_** That's being rude, Kyouichi.**

_**Kyouichi:**_** The hell should I care.**

_**Hira:**_** :P.. Hi-chan is on my side~ **

**Read and review people~**

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

All in all the day ended well. The group was about to fetch Toono and let her come and visit Hiyuu at the hospital, but they met the girl along the way. Sakurai greeted her.

"Oh, we were about to pick you up. Good timing."

Aoi looked around, trying to see something… or rather someone. "What happened to your interview with Maria-sensei? I thought you are going to do it after the class? "

"Hmmm.. let's just say I was able to come up with a new excuse to set the interview on another date." Anko winked at the three. "By the way, what happened earlier? You were practically harassed by Maria-sensei about something. What is going on?"

Silence emerged from the group that only made Toono more anxious to know. And the noticeable absence of Hiyuu Tatsuma and Houraiji Kyouichi only made her feelings worse. It was Aoi who decided to break the silence. "Hiyuu-kun is at the hospital."

"H-how?"

Aoi is about to explain further but Sakurai thought that the conversation should end and should just resume along the way. "Time is running guys, let's talk about it along the way."

Let us get something to bring." Daigo suggested.

Aoi started to tell the female reporter all she knows about what happened. She knew that Toono has the right to know, she is the only normal person who knew their secret after all. The explanation ended exactly as they arrived at the hospital. The group went straight to Tatsuma's room. Upon opening the door, Houraiji's figure greeted them; the delinquent was on the same spot before the others left for school earlier. It didn't look like he left or moved a bit. Kyouichi turned to them after noticing their presence in the room.

"You are quite fast."

"We encountered a lot of trouble on the way here." Aoi approached the bed. "We brought Toono with us."

The said person entered the room and slowly approached the sleeping guy on the bed. She knew that even though Hiyuu may look like he was just asleep, the fact that he is admitted on such hospital something bad is really going on with his friend. He glanced at the others. "What will happen to him now, Kyouichi?"

"It depends on how he will fight the monster inside him." Kyouichi casted a serious glance at Hiyuu.

"He will win right? Hiyuu-kun will wake up right?"

Seeing the girl worried expression, Aoi spoke. "Of course Anko-chan, Hiyuu kun is strong. He won't lose." She stood beside the young journalist and patted the girl's shoulder, trying to give some encouragement. They all needed to be strong. Of course she knows that Hiyuu won't be pleased too if they would all be down because of his situation.

"This idiot only needs to take some break."

Kyouichi noticed the basket Daigo was holding. "What's that?"

"Ah, this?" Daigo raised the basket. "We bought something to eat, Strawberries..." he put the basket on the table beside Tatsuma's bed.

"Heard that Tatsuma? They brought strawberries here. So wake up immediately before we eat all these up." Kyouichi grinned.

Before the group started to unwrap the cover on the basket the door of the room suddenly opened revealing figures they immediately recognized.

"Lightning boy, Clair, Kisaragi Allen?" Kyouichi was quite surprised at the sudden visitors. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Visiting a friend of course." Lightning boy answered and entered the room followed by the others.

"I heard what happened to him from Aoi-sama." Kisaragi spoke.

"I'm worried about my future husband, of course!" Claire ran off straight to Tatsuma's side.

"Tatsuma-chin! I'm here now to take care of you!" Claire completely indulged herself into her own world of fantasy and practically ignored everyone in the room.

"And you?" Kyouichi's eyes settled at the last guy waiting for an answer. Honestly, he didn't expect him to visit Tatsuma at all. They are not even close. He thought that there is a good reason about it.

"I felt something bad so I decided to come here. As I thought, something happened to him." The foreigner looked at Hiyuu with a serious expression on his face.

"How the hell did you find him? Are you stalking him?" Kyouichi's eyes were filled with doubt.. A different kind of doubt.

As if knowing what is currently running inside the delinquents mind, he tried to explain himself. "We are connected, remember?" He was referring to the four Gods. "Whatever happens to him, we will definitely feel it." He glanced at the other Gods inside the room. "I'm sure they felt it too. We are affected on whatever happens to him."

Kyouichi turned back to Hiyuu as the newly arrived visitors approached the bed. After a few minutes, something unusual happened. To everyone's shock Hiyuu's glowed under the blanket, together with the Four God's Vessels—Daigo Yuuya, Kisaragi Hisui, Marie Claire, and Allen Cloud.

Toono who seemed to be the most surprised among the group started to worry. "What's going on?"

Not a person inside the room was able to answer the young journalist's question. All of them are quite mystified too.

Soon enough the room was filled with blinding light emitted by Hiyuu's and the Four God's Vessels. It took quite some time before the group were able to adjust and opened their eyes but something more surprising greeted them. The light that enveloped the room, slowly faded as it revealed the strange place they all ended up to.

They are no longer inside the hospital.

"Where the hell is this?" Lightning boy was the first one to recover from shock.

"The hell should I know." Kyouichi sarcastically replied.

Everybody almost jumped when Claire's voice rang in the whole place.

"Ahh!" Claire's scream pierced throughout the place.

"What now?"

"Where is Tatsuma-chin?! Tatsuma-chin!"

It was only then that the group realized that Tatsuma is no longer with them. There were no traces of the hospital which they were in earlier, either the dark-haired transfer student. All they can see are vast green rice fields that surrounds them. It was like they were thrown back to the provinces.

"Carp! We totally forgot about him! He can't have gone far with that body of his." Kyouichi started to get agitated realizing that it is only Tatsuma that is missing from the group. Of all the people to go missing the person who can least protect himself at the moment disappeared alone_. Where the hell could that idiot gone off to?_

"Let's go find the idiot first before anything happens again." Kyouichi turned to Allen. "Hey you! You said that no matter what, you can feel Tatsuma. Where is he now?"

The foreigner looked so grim as he answered Kyouichi's demands. "I've been trying to sense him for some time now. But it seems like our abilities can't trace him. Something in this place just blocks off our connections!"

"Tch. No use huh. I guess we have to search manually for that guy."

"Before Kyouichi could run off somewhere, Daigo interfered. "Oi, do you think it is wise to search individually? I mean, we don't even know where we are right now. We could easily get lost."

"Daigo is right." Kisaragi seconded. We should not leave each others' side until we get a picture of what exactly is going on."

"Tch." Knowing that they have a point, the delinquent didn't have any choice but to keep his silence and agree with the group. He just really loses it when it comes to his friends. As much as it annoys him, he knew that the others are right. Even he had no damn idea where they are and he knew that if he still insists to search for Tatsuma, they will end up needing to be saved, But seriously_… Where the fuck are we?_

Hisui observed his surroundings, nothing but green fields came to his view. Not even a sign of human inhabitation greeted their eyes. But they knew better than to lose hope. The whole place would be too dark if not for the lamp post near them. The darkness of the night hinders their eyes to view everything."Let's just form groups and scout around. Be back by dawn."

Kyouichi remained unusually silent. Though he may be known to be the type of person who doesn't take orders especially from those in their 'group', he complied without hesitation. The top priority at the moment isn't his pride but the life of his friend. As per suggestion of Hisui, the group was further divided: Kyouichi was with Marie and Allen, Hisui with Aoi and Komaki, and finally the Lightning boy with Daigo and Anko.

Everybody dispersed.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

**My manuscript had been sitting inside my lovely drawer full of anime DVD's and I don't know what nagged me to publish it again.. XDD**

**But thanks for the support people..**


End file.
